


Of mermen and glitter

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Photography, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Hawke studies photography and more often than not his boyfriend Anders finds himself as a "willing" victim of his photoshoot ideas.Including mermaid make up and standing in the ocean.have fun with this short Handers fanfic!(by kittenmage)





	

Anders was covered in glitter, wearing only a sheer cotton shirt and tight pants, and standing in the freezing cold ocean. The icy water splashed against his hips occasionally, causing a sharp inhale and some hissing, while Anders tried his best to stand as still as possible and look “aesthetically pleasing”.

He seemed calm. He would have probably even looked good if not for his lips tightly pressed together and the sour expression in his eyes.

“Could you at least try to look, as if you were enjoying yourself?!” Hawke yelled, while trying another camera angle. “Your killer look works well for ‘deadly siren’ but I wanted to have some pretty merman pics as well.”

The smirk on the other man’s face got wider, as he kneeled down on the sand and took another couple of pictures of Anders for his photography project in university.

“I’m a killer merman, damnit!!” The inevitable pout on Anders’ face slightly destroyed the menacing effect of his words and Hawke started laughing his usual booming laughter.

“You need to get into the water completely. And at least ‘try’ a more seductive look, please!” Hawke winked.

The only answer he got from Anders, before he lowered himself into the water and indeed softened his tight lips into a half seductive smirk was two raised middle fingers.

“Better?!”, he asked sweetly and begged the Maker to end his misery and let Hawke be finished with his photography soon. The sudden breeze of wind followed by a slight drizzle of rain, although rather confirmed Anders’ suspicion that the Maker hated him. Because Hawke would never let bad weather get in the way of his art projects. Anders considered fake drowning for a moment before he remembered all the times Hawke had been at the total mercy of Anders, being the first subject to taste his herbal teas – or ‘potions’ as Hawke sometimes called them jokingly.

Anders sighed and let himself sink into the cold water completely. His hair a floating halo around is head, the glittery make up on his body adding to the reflections of the water. Again it might have looked quite beautiful if not for the high pitched hissing and swearing that lasted almost a minute.

“Sh… fuck… it’s cold… damn you Hawke!... You can be lucky I love you so much or I’d throw you in this terribly lovely water along with your precious camera!”

Anders glared up at Hawke, who was now standing in the water next to him. The waves splashing around them getting bigger. The taller man was grinning from behind his camera. “You’re like a cat, trying to escape a bath, Anders! I’m almost done! Just give me a minute and stay where you are, the angle is perfect! And…”

Anders interrupted with a hiss: “… I know, I know, look pretty, not like someone ready to fight!”

The blond man took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax his face and do some of the expressions Hawke had him exercise earlier. Judging by the pleased smile Anders could see on the face behind the camera, he must be doing something right. Finally!

Hawke snapped countless photos, moving around Anders, at one point standing over him, his legs each at one side of Anders’ hips, stabilizing him and keeping him from floating away. Hawke had to admit the water really was cold. His feet were tingling and he could only imagine what Anders must feel like after probably half an hour in the sea. But he would be done any second now, only a few more pics. And apart from that… Hawke was fairly sure that his idiot med student boyfriend with a far too big liking for herbal teas would present him with a steaming cup of a ‘delicious’ brew later on. He almost shivered at the thought… or maybe the icy water, too.

Anders’ lips had turned a faint shade of blue that definitely wasn’t due to the makeup and he was now even beyond complaining. He just hoped Hawke would hurry up.

He was freezing too much to say anything as Hawke declared “Finished!” and extended a hand to help Anders up. Anders just nodded and walked straight towards their backpacks on the beach, digging up the large towel he had brought, wrapping himself in it entirely to shield of the wind and the slight rain and hopefully even dry himself in the process.

“Anders? Are you ok?”

Anders could hear Hawke next to him and peered out of his makeshift cocoon. “Hmm…”, he shrugged and his grip on the towel only got tighter, “am fine…”

At that Hawke blinked then started chuckling. “Come here!” And without waiting for a reply he slung his arms around the freezing bundle that was his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Rubbing over the towel in an attempt to get him warm again.

“You’re scary when you don’t talk!” Hawke laughed even more and pressed the blond man closer.

Anders cuddled into the embrace. “Am not… just frozen... tea would be nice… did you get some good pictures?” He looked up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Definitely! Had a sparkling merman as a model, that must be good for something.”

Followed by Anders’ protesting hiss and blushing, Hawke managed to get their stuff packed and the walking towel roll alias his boyfriend back to the car. Almost without laughing continuously at Anders’ struggle to walk up a slope in the forest. He had been cursing all the way in his native tongue, as he tried to walk around a tree stump that blocked the way. Because climbing over it in his current state as towel cocoon wouldn’t turn out too well. His blond med student was definitely odd and stubborn and extremely foolish, but Hawke couldn’t help but find that entirely too endearing.

Anders didn’t speak much, apart from the cursing until they were back in the car, where he turned the heating to maximum.  
“Next time… you get to be the glittery merman”, Anders mumbled into his towel, a slight blush creeping into his face, “Don’t want to be the only one half naked…”

At this Hawke grinned. “So there is a next time? You only had to ask, I would have joined you in the water.”

Anders tilted his head slightly and turned towards his boyfriend. “Hmm… well… you know a bathtub is definitely warmer.” He smiled sheepishly. “Though I would prefer you only bring yourself, not the camera!”

Hawke’s answer was a low chuckle as he started the engine and headed for the road back home.

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by a real photoshoot this summer where kittenmage got covered in glitter and dumped into the sea by Hawke. (see my tumblr for pictures: http://selfmadeelf.tumblr.com/post/153734174618/of-mermen-and-glitter)


End file.
